


Slow and steady

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Driven by jealousy, he shows her exactly how he feels about her





	Slow and steady

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!   
Ooooo boy, what you're about to read is fluffy and smutty... so a perfect combination, really :D  
Enjoy! <3

It wasn’t an unusual thing for the hospital to organize parties for the doctors working there. In fact, it was pretty common. Usually it was like a dinner or a ball, a celebration of some sort.

This year, however, the different approach was used. The party this year was _a pool party_. And everyone was invited.

Ethan was never a big fan of any kind of those things, but this year… it was different. For two completely different and separate reasons.

He really wanted to avoid having to undress and walk around in his swimwear, but there was also the other side to the whole situation.

Claire in her swimsuit. And only her swimsuit.

They were dating in secret for the past three months. It was one of the most difficult and thrilling things he ever got to do.

Difficult, because he really had a hard time keeping his hands off of her, staying away from her when the people were watching them, hiding how much he cared about her from the world.

Thrilling, because he had so strong feelings for her, because they had to hide and be quiet most of the time. That resulted in their interactions being a mix of silencing each other with kisses and quiet teasing, seeing who would break first.

Once he was at the pool, he didn’t really have a choice. He knew that there was no way he could keep his clothes on, that would just be ridiculous. His fingers reached for the hem of his shirt, planning on doing it fast, not wanting to draw any attention to himself, when he felt a pair of eyes on his chest.

Following the line of fire, his eyes met hers. She was staring at him, a teasing smile on her lips as she reached to the neckline of her shirt, tracing it slowly with her fingers.

His own fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt, deciding to torture her a little more than he planned. One by one, they became undone, showing more and more of his skin.

Their eyes met again, and he noticed she was biting her lip suggestively, waiting for his next move. He took his jeans off, leaving himself in only his swimwear, and looked over at her to gauge her reaction.

What he didn’t expect was to see her already undressed, the black two piece swimsuit adorning her body, exposing her skin, all the parts she insisted on calling flaws, even though they made her beautiful and that’s what he loved about her.

She was looking at him, her hands on her hips, head turned to the side, her eyes amused.

He knew they should immediately stop their game before someone noticed, but it was too addictive.

One of her friends dragged her away, saving them both in a way. Except that she didn’t. Because the second they made a step, the surgical intern was all over her, his arm went around her waist, pulling her close.

The feeling he got was a remotely new one to him. He wasn’t the jealous type of a man, most of the time anyway. But there was something about Claire that awakened this unknown need to keep her close to him. The feeling much like the one he was experiencing now.

Throughout the day they would see each other, not as often as he would have liked, but one thing was a constant. And that was the boy, glued to her side.

At some point, someone suggested they all get into the hot tub. He sat down in the lone end, keeping himself as far away from people as possible, when he felt a body slide in next to him.

Turning his head to the right, he saw her face, her hair at the top of her head, eyes sparkling playfully.

“Do you mind if I sit here, Dr. Ramsey?” she asked softly, their eyes locking for a long moment.

“Suit yourself, Rookie.” Not breaking their eye contact he made some space for her next to him, but she moved closer to him, their thighs pressing together. He was about to say something, when another person came up to them, sliding in next to Claire.

“Hi! Mind if I join you?”

“Bryce! Um, sure, I guess?” she laughed, pressing herself even more into Ethan’s side.

The young intern spent the next twenty minutes talking with Claire, turning her attention away from Ethan. His eyes met Bryce’s and he saw some sort of mockery in them. Oh, if only he knew the truth about him and Claire, he wouldn’t be smiling at Ethan like that. He sometimes wondered if Claire told her friends that she was with someone, but he never got round to ask her about it. The possessive side of him took over some part of him, and he decided to wipe that smirk off the face of the boy in front of him.

He moved his hand to her knee, tracing his index finger softly over her skin. he heard her gasp softly, not knowing what is going on, but not daring to look at him.

His hand made its way up her leg, barely touching her, raising goosebumps on the smoothness beneath his fingers.

Right as he reached the area between her legs and started teasing her slowly, Ines called out, grabbing everyone’s attention. Ethan used that opportunity to lean in, press his lips to her ear and whisper lowly.

“You’re not going to make a sound. Keep your face neutral, or you will give us away.” He bit her earlobe before leaning back, his fingers stroking her through the material of her swimsuit gently.

They could do it. They could totally pull this off. They had to make sure that none of their colleagues noticed.

Bryce turned back to Claire, starting their conversation again. A smile on his face was his mistake number one. His hand on her shoulder was his mistake number two.

Ethan tried to keep his face as neutral as he could while his fingers moved the bottom part of her swimsuit aside and touched her. Her body tensed, but no sound came from her. The only thing that would indicate that something was happening was the fact that she stopped talking, her mind overcome with shocks of pleasure he was sending her way.

The closer Bryce got, the more relentless his fingers were on her. The final straw was when he leaned in, his lips by her ear as he whispered something to her, looking at Ethan momentarily, a grin on his face.

Oh, he asked for it.

Ethan plunged one finger inside of her, moving it up and down slowly, keeping the tempo steady.

If she was fighting to keep her face straight before, now she was struggling to breathe. The desire was flowing through her veins and the need to let out even the smallest sound was almost too much to bear.

And, of course, just like Ethan wanted, Bryce noticed.

“Claire, are you okay?” he was concerned and confused, not sure what has caused her reaction.

“Y-yes. I just need to get some air. You know, it is a little hot in here…” she trailed off and plunged her hands into the water again, pretending to be pushing herself away from the seat, but in reality she was pulling his hand away from her, so they wouldn’t raise any suspicions. “If you’ll excuse me.”

She got out of the water and made her way inside the building, turning left towards the little, dark hall. She leaned onto the wall, her forehead touching the smooth and cool surface. She took a few deep breaths, biting her lip, trying to control herself, trying to dull the ache in her core.

She got so deep into her mind, that she didn’t hear the steps approaching. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, his face pressed against her neck, his chest against her back.

“Did you have to do that?”

“Yes. I missed you.”

“And you just couldn’t wait?”

“You know how impatient I am…” he trailed his kisses down her neck, nipping at the skin of her shoulder, his one hand trailing back down to the apex of her thighs, while his other arm was tightly wrapped around her, keeping her against him, preventing her from falling.

His fingers dipped into her swimsuit again, tracing tantalizing circles, her breaths coming out rushed and strangled.

“_Let me hear you, baby._” His whisper was a bit of a moan, like her pleasure made him delirious.

His fingers sped up with each of her whimper, drawing out the sensation in her body. He was pushing her towards her edge, rapidly approaching her limit, but at the very last moment, just when she was about to let go and fall apart, he pulled his fingers out, slipping her swimsuit down her body.

“Ethan…”

“Patience, my dear.” He kissed her head tenderly before turning her around and pinning her against the wall again, his hips pressing into hers deliciously, moving in purposeful thrusts. She bit her lip, moaning softly.

His lips dove forward, capturing hers in a hot kiss, their tongues dancing together. His hands settled on her hips, steadying her between him and the wall.

Claire tangled her hand into his hair, pulling on it hard. A loud groan escaped him, his lips still attached to hers, allowing her to feel the vibrations that were carried along with it.

His movements were becoming more and more frantic and less precise than normally. His typical, collected state was nowhere to be found, his mind was clouded with passion, and they haven’t even started yet.

His hands moved to lower his swimsuit before trailing down her legs, picking her up. She locked her ankles behind his back, pulling him closer to her body, inviting him to make the next move.

He entered her, slowly, pressing against her, pinning her in place against the wall. Once inside, he stopped moving, becoming completely still. His lips found hers again, capturing them in a searing kiss. He pulled on her lip, biting it softly, before moving on to other parts of her face, paying attention to each one, tenderly smoothing the creases on her forehead.

Claire moaned softly, impatiently, trying to get him to move, but he had other plans. There was something comforting and incredibly intimate about being buried deep in her, so intense and breathtaking.

He finally moved, slowly, holding her close, his strokes careful. She could feel the muscles on his back moving as he held her. Each thrust carried a sweet promise of pleasure with it.

His kisses came back to her lips, drawing long moans form both of them. Her fingers moved carefully over his skin, mindful not to leave any marks, as they would be visible, but in that moment she figured out what she _could_ do.

Her hands trailed down his back, her nails scraping the skin lightly, barely touching it, making him groan slightly, before settling over his backside. Her fingers dug into the skin there, pressing him closer to her.

That made him stop, he slumped against the wall, pressing her against it even more, moaning helplessly.

“Claire…”

She pecked his lips before moving her hips a little, giving him the clear sign that she wanted him to move.

He picked up where he left of, the tempo slow and sensual, driving her insane.

“You know you can go faster, right?” she whispered breathlessly, her hands moving a little upward, resting on the bottom part of his back.

“I know. But I want to take it slow. I missed you, I want to cherish you.”

“_Here?”_ she laughed, but it died down pretty quickly when he thrust harder, turning her laughter into a low moan.

“I don’t care where, as long as I’m with you.” he kissed her cheek before pressing one hand against the wall, pushing into her, again and again, steady moves bringing them closer and closer to the edge.

Ethan buried his face in the crook of her neck, reaching with one hand to let her hair down, letting it fall over her shoulders, covering his head. Then he placed the same hand between them, rubbing her with deliberate pressure, spurring her on.

“Ethan… I’m so close…”

“Let go, baby. I love you, I’ve got you. _Let go, I’ll catch you._” he kissed her neck, his nose tracing the skin on the column of her neck.

His words were enough to push her over. She came with a cry, his name falling from her lips, a prayer; something inevitable.

Her release triggered his own, his hands wrapped around her, pressing them together further. His moans and whimpers were drowned a little by her skin and hair, but it was the most beautiful and perfect sound she’s ever heard.

“_I love you…”_ she whispered into the air, sensitive and vulnerable, hanging on to him like her life depended on it.

“_I love you too, sweetheart.”_ He leaned back, kissing her lips tenderly, pouring all his feelings into it.

Just then, a gasp came from behind them. They broke the kiss, Ethan moved to cover her with his body, as they both turned their heads to see what was happening.

There, by the door, was Bryce, a shocked expression on his face, a deep blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Can I help you with something?” Ethan said, but his voice was smug, proud even.

“I-I… um… sorry, I’ll l-leave now. Sorry.” He turned and left in hurry, not daring to look back at them.

Claire groaned, hiding her face in his neck, while Ethan just laughed.

“I’m never going to live this down. How am I supposed to look him in the eye now?” she was mortified, shaking her head.

“I, for one, am glad he walked in. Although, it’s good that he waited until we were finished.”

“Why?” a shocked expression took over her face. He smirked, pecking her lips, before looking into her eyes, his gaze intense.

“_Because I would never let anyone see my woman fall apart. That’s the view reserved only for me. And damn, if that isn’t a privilege.” _

After a few more kisses, they put their swimsuits back in place, she left hair down, not entirely sure if he didn’t leave any marks on her sink when he was lost in pleasure.

Right as they were about to head back to their colleagues, he reached for hand and pulled her back to him, pressing a sweet kiss on her lips.

“You make me so happy.” He whispered against her lips, hugging her closely, for the last time.

“Careful, Doctor. Someone might think you’re in love with me.” She teased him a little, laughing brightly.

“They wouldn’t be wrong.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead before letting her go first, following her, close behind, never too far away.

The light of the day blinded her a little, and as she sunk into the tub again, she did everything she could to avoid Bryce’s gaze, too embarrassed to do anything. He avoided her too, not sure how to move on from the situation he witnessed.

Ethan, meanwhile, was having the time of his life. He didn’t plan having anyone walking in on them, but the fact that the intern now knew about them would make his life easier.

So, all he could do was simply sit next to her, a knowing smile on his face, holding her hand beneath the surface of the water.


End file.
